Agent-X
by ABEBOABDU
Summary: "He follows order with no question and performs his mission with deadly accuracy, honestly he scares me Fury he really does" said Natasha OC fan-fiction. this is like my own marvel universe it will possess similarity to the main 616 but with my own take on it.
1. Chapter 1

Agent X

Footsteps were heard through the hallway, a man holding a gun was walking slowly towards a body dragging himself leaving a trail of blood as he tries to get away from his killer. The man aims his gun to his head and only looks at him a mask covering his face. The man on the floor had a good look of his killer.

He was 5'8 and wearing black a dark grey almost black mask with blue lens. His attire was of a blue hood and on it was a belt filled with many kinds of gadget's, he had black tight pants with steel knee pads on and was wearing steel-toed boots.

He was looking at the fallen man he was about to pull the trigger when the man started to beg

"PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU JUST LET ME LIVE"

He said nothing and shot him in the head. After shooting him he went to his kitchen and broke the gas pipe which connected to his burner. He walked outside the house and entered a car in which there was a red hair woman who asks

"Is it done?"

"Yes"

They both drove off to the road and little while later the house exploded.

* * *

Both of them entered the SHIELD headquarters and went to Nick Fury's office to report. They both entered his office and saw him sitting in his chair reading a report of their earlier mission. He looked up and saw both agent x and the black widow.

"I believe the mission was a success," said Fury in a monotone voice.

"Yes it was" replied Natasha

Nick Fury just looked at the both of them then his eyes went to agent x

"Agent X go rest and recover" asked Nick with a small smile

Agent X only nodded and went out of the office to his quarters

After his departure from the room, Nick gained a serious look and faced Natasha.

"So how was his performance", said Nick in a serious tone

Natasha sighed and sat down on the chair in front of Fury's desk.

"My honest opinion or watered down?" asked Natasha with a bit of sarcasm.

"You know I like the truth" replied Fury

"He honestly scares me, Director he really does it like he possesses no emotion at all and his empathy it's like he has none he is swift well-trained and deadly and this is coming from someone who trained in the red room," said Natasha in a voice of concern.

Fury looked down on Agent X file and gave it to Natasha she gave one look at the file and gave a look of shock to Fury

"Rose ha whatever they did to this poor kid broke him completely from the inside," said Natasha.

"There is also another reason I didn't just send him in one of those super max prison we have it's because he's there kid," said Nick giving Natasha another file.

Natasha took the file from him and looked inside it and was beyond shocked.

"Sir he's Agent Anna's and Agent Brad's son then how did he end up with the Rose organization?" asked Romanov in a demanding tone

Fury noticed Natasha tone and was not surprised because both of them were the reason she is out of her shell of shelf loathing and pity. They helped forge her into one of SHIELDS best agents.

"I wish I knew how he ended up there but there is a big black space during the time in which they both retired and went off the grid," said Fury.

Natasha gained a determined look and would help him like his parents helped him.

"They named him Nathaniel you always said that if they had a kid that would be his name," said fury with a sad smile as he remembered his brother in all but blood.

Natasha smiled and went outside the room to go meet with the Avenger since they had their 4 year anniversary party.

* * *

Nathaniel entered his quarter he went to his closet opening it he took his jacket show a bodysuit underneath it and after changing he opened the cabinet and took out a magnum .45 looking at it he narrowed his eyes

 ** _Flashback_**

A 4-year-old Nathaniel slowly opened his eyes and saw both his parents chained up to a chair with a special kind rope.

"Mommy Daddy what's happening?" asked Nathaniel in a scared voice with his eyes openly shedding tears.

His parents looked at him, they both had seen situations like these but now they were truly terrified not for themselves but their child.

"Nate look at me okay I promise you it's going to okay both mommy and daddy will get free and save you," said Anna in a kind voice though now she was also scared for her child's life

Footsteps could be heard and through the door came Axel Dexter ex-SHIELD agent.

"Oh Brad you are one difficult son of a bitch to find," said Axel in a tone filled with excitement.

All of them looked at Axel, he looked at them and then his eyes landed on Nathaniel he raised his eyebrows but immediately knew and approached him.

"Well is this agent junior ha this is just great," said Axel in a crazed tone

He used a magnum.45 and traced it over his cheek which was fresh with tears

"Don't be scared little man I'm not going to hurt you it's those guys I have a grudge against so don't worry," said Axel in a scary clam voice.

"YOU SON OF BITCH ITS US YOU WANT, LEAVE OUR KID OUT OF THIS!" screamed Brad.

Axel spared them only a glance before his attention was back Nathaniel

"Hey tell me you like games?" asked Axel

Nathaniel looked at him not answering his question.

"TELL ME" screamed Axel

"Yes," said Nate in a whimpering voice.

Axel smiled and got up and aimed the gun towards his parents

"Good cause I have one that is really fun you see at the count of 5 I'm going to shot your parents," said Axel

Nathaniel looked at him shocked

"But the twist is that you got to choose who dies and who lives if you can't decide in 5 seconds then well I'm going to shot to shot them both," said Axel with his hands shaking excitement

Nathaniel only looked at both of his parents he thought why this mad man doing this to him

"Nate I want to know that you gave me my only wish in the world I ever had that is to become a mother," said Anna in a kind and motherly tone

"And 5 sorry my patience is very low," said Axel

For Nathaniel, it was slow motion the trigger pushed and the bullet passed through their heads he only saw as his parents were murdered right in front of his eyes. He could only scream and struggle to get out of his chains.

His mind after a while became completely numb and he lost all strength and looked down with a look of complete despair. His chains were cut free and he simply walked over to his parent's dead bodies and just lied down with them and hugged them both trying to find warmth from them.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

He looked at the gun and to this, he swore he would try to honour his parents, this is the only reason he joined because this was his way of making good on the promise he made. He put the gun back in the cabinet and closed his closet and began to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Arc:**

 **Tides of War**

Nathaniel stepped in the office of Nick Fury he approached his desk and saw him reading a file. Nick looked at him and passed the file towards him, Nate took it from him and read them he looked at fury again confused

"Yes this is more of a recon mission than anything you will be paired with mockingbird in this assignment," said Fury

Nathaniel only looked at him fury understood the look he got from Agent-X he sighed,

"Look I know you like to work alone but I want to test her to see if she's good enough for the Avengers," said Nick.

He only nodded and with that, he left the room to meet up with the newest special agent.

Nathaniel met up with mockingbird and was really surprised to see her he had to admit she was quite a beautiful woman her beauty almost rivalled the black widow. She faced toward him.

"So why are you covering your face like that I mean we're partners in this mission so why not show me your face? said Bobbi ("Mockingbird")

He didn't even spare a glance towards her and said nothing.

"Okay now I get it why people call you the silent one you just don't talk," said an annoyed Bobbi

He looked towards her and took his mask off and revealed his face which possessed purple sparkling eyes. Bobbi was in shock that a kid who looked like only 15 years old was an agent and had gone on missions already even before her as a special agent. Bobbi just regained her composure and started to recite the mission.

"We have to investigate a woman called Claudia Emmanuel her father was the CEO of EMMAN Industries, it was a weapons company that provided military arms to mostly small private security companies but now a day it's moving up the ladder" reciting Mockingbird.

Nathaniel looked at the photo of Claudia and saw she was an average looking Spanish person with tan skin a bit on the skinny side.

"What's the objective of the mission," asked Nathaniel.

She looked at him.

"It's to find that what is this new weapon, that she has developed is, and who's she going to sell it to" replied Bobbi.

He nodded and both of them entered the transport vehicle and went to their plane.

They both were seated in the plane in which there was a screen through which Maria Hill contacted them about mission details.

"You both will be going as Adrian and Valeria Alejandra you both are models attending the charity gala being held in an event hall in Salamanca," said Maria Hill

He got off the car and both of them approached the private jet.

"Mission is to lead her away from the party and if we're looking at news reports then it's not hard for anyone to know she has a preference to beautiful women rather than handsome men," said Mockingbird with a sly tone.

When Nathaniel saw the jet and started to remember something from his past

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **One Year Later:**

 _Nathaniel opened his eyes he turned his head as he again was strapped to a chair. Axel entered the room and looked at him disapprovingly he shook his head._

 _"Natty my boy why do you not break I mean I have used every form of torture on you yet you refuse but after spending so much time with you I know finally what to do with you," said Axel_

 _Nathaniel looked at him with anger this monster killed his parents he would be damned before he let him live._

 _"But don't worry I'm going to help you, I'm going to be sending you to a special place a good friend of mine know he'll make you the desired weapon without the need of_ weapon _X," said Axel_

 _He unstrapped him from the chair and grabbed him from his hair he started to drag him towards the outside of the facility he was kept in. He saw a woman who was wearing a green suit which clung to her body like a second skin and with her a man who was at least 6' feet in height he wore green armour, his helmet was covered the top portion of his face leaving his jaw and lips open, his helmet possessed two horns that had a slightly low angle. The man looked at Nathaniel._

 _"So this one shows promise Axel," said the man in armour_

 _"OH! Yes, Kracken this kid has been screaming he'll kill me for an entire year I pretty sure this kid will be beneficial for our organization" said Axel with a sarcastic tone._

 _Madam Hydra looked at the child and saw his eyes they were glowing with potential and hatred. She smiled and gave him a sad look kneeled down to his level, she used her hand and traced his cheek._

 _"Shh child I promise you I'll make the pain go away," said madam hydra_

 _Nathaniel looked at the women with pure hate he spits on her. She smiled crazily grabbed his hair and began to pull him towards the helicopter. Nathaniel struggled to try to free himself from the woman's grip he could only look at Axel and screamed,_

 _"I PROMISE YOU AXEL I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY AND I'll MAKE IT A SLOW DEATH."_

 _With that said the lid of the_ chopper _closed._

 _Kraken took a good look at the kid he saw it to the potential and hate in the boy he to smiled thinking how they would train his child to become the perfect soldier for hydra._

* * *

 **End of flashback**

Bobbi and Nathaniel entered the charity gala they showed their invitation with no issue, they began to look around the hall and had to admit it was beautifully crafted. Nathaniel saw both men and women look at Bobbi he had a very small smile upon his lips everything was going according to plan.

Claudia Emmanuel and Bobbi eyes caught each other with Claudia gaining a smirk she started the wine in her hands slowly with a slight gleam of interest. Bobbi walked up to her seductively while swaying her hips she walked next to her and waved her hand to the bartender

"Could you give me Chatham Punch dear," said Bobbi giving the bartender a smile

The bartender nodded and started to prepare her beverage.

Claudia looked at the women who stood next to her she gained an interested look

"Excellent choice looking for a bit of punch, tonight" asked Claudia

Bobbi gave her a seductive look.

"Well I was looking something more my level you know men tend to underperform," said Bobbi playing with the curls on her hair.

"Yes only a few satisfy and rarely one over performs," said Claudia

"Yes your right" replied Bobbi

She leaned to her ear.

"I've learned that only a woman truly knows around a body of another woman" whispered Bobbi in a sexy voice.

Claudia gave Bobbi an excited look and grabbed her hands.

"Say how about we go somewhere a bit, more fun, your place or mine," said Claudia

"Hmm how about mine" repiled Bobbi.

* * *

The door burst opened from the opened door two women were furiously kissing each other Bobbi became more aggressive in her kissing and started to dominate Claudia who started to moan from the kissing. Bobbi led her to the bed where she threw her. Bobbi grabbed a pair of cuffs she had kept in the room she locked Claudia onto her bed and goes up with a smirk on her face. Claudia looked confused at her but then realized it had been a trap.

"So this is the part where you threaten me," said Claudia.

"No your company has been working on a new weapon and has been in the market for selling feel like sharing," said Bobbi in a neutral tone

"Hmm let me think no," said Claudia smirking

With no warning at all she was shot in the shoulder, she screamed in pain from the wound she received.

"Do not kid yourself Ms. Claudia you aren't as important to us as you think so if you desire to live then you will tell us where is the weapon at the moment," said Nathaniel wearing his usual gear.

She could not recognize the voice as he was using a modulator to change it. Claudia thought of herself as a powerful and intimidating person but she could say without a doubt that she was scared of this man holding his gun. With no remorse at all Agent-X shot Claudia again.

"My patience runs dry Ms. Claudia," said Agent-X,

"Okay I'll tell you please," said Claudia in pain

Agent-X waited for her answer

"It was to be given tomorrow to the buyer in the port of Barcelona please that is all the info they gave some direction to me" said Claudia

"You would give a weapon to an unknown buyer why," asked Agent-X.

"I had no choice the company was falling in bankruptcy this unknown buyer was willing to give large sums of money that could save the company from falling this was my father legacy I couldn't let it fall," said Claudia

Agent-X didn't buy the story one bit he raised his gun to shoot her.

"Please, I'm telling the truth."

Agent-X didn't hesitate and shot her in the head.

Mockingbird stood in shock that Agent-X just shot there best lead to the weapon that they were trying to find. She approached him and slapped him.

"Jesus why did you kill her she was our only lead you bastard?" demanded Mockingbird at him.

Agent-x didn't even flinch from her slap, he moved towards the table he turned the computer on and began looking through some files.

"While you were seducing her in bed, I slipped out of the party and captured one the lead scientist in EMMAN Industries and got the info from him," said Agent-X.

Mockingbird looked at Agent-X worriedly

"How did you get the information out of him," asked Mockingbird?

"I tortured him," said Agent-X in a blank tone.

Mockingbird clenched her fist wanting to punch the lights out of this monster.

"There was no need to torture him he could've been innocent," said Mockingbird

"He wasn't people who can create weapons like these aren't human there just monster in human skin," said Agent-X,

Mockingbird just stared at Agent-X challenging him. She threw a blind punch to him, and he blocked it using one arm using the other he struck her abdomen area then hit her face very hard causing her to stagger a bit only to be fallen on the ground by Agent-X.

"This world isn't a place of happiness this world we all live in only takes it doesn't give so if you wish to live in this line of work then accept that if you can't then there's always a desk job waiting for you," said Agent-X in an authoritative tone.

Bobbi looked down at herself deep in thought.

"If you're just going to stay on the ground all day then I suggest you go back we still have a weapon to find and destroy," said Agent-X.

Bobbi got up and readied herself.

"Then let's go," said mockingbird

"Good"


End file.
